Snow Blind
by texasbella
Summary: Emmett and Jasper seem to have bad luck when it comes to the holidays.  Will a trip to England & finding an enchanted cottage change this?  Rated M for magical lemons.  Em/J/G Mischief managed. *winner of BEST LEMON & BEST USE OF BANNER in UnwrapThis11*


**Disclaimer: **Proprietary rights for these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I just thought it would be fun to let my imagination run a little bit wilder than theirs.

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas. I enjoyed my week at the in-laws in Spokane...lots of homemade eggnog and I lost count of how many bottles of wine I polished off. Kids made out like bandits. I got a Nook and an heirloom diamond/sapphire bracelet from my mother in law so I can't complain! Anyhoo...this one shot was my entry in the Unwrap This 11 contest. Got an email saying I won Best Lemon and Best Use of Banner...so I'm assuming it's okay to go ahead and post this now! The premise of the contest was to choose one of their pre-made banners and write the one shot around it...I'll post the banner in my FB group, TexasBella's Darlin's if you want to check it out...

Okay, enough chit chat...I'll let you get on with my first attempt at a crossover!

~~~XXX~~~

The light was fading quickly. Pretty soon we would be dependent on the moonlight reflecting off the snow that surrounded us on all sides. Who knew that our decision to spend the Christmas holiday in jolly old England would land us in the middle of the worst blizzard the country had seen in ages?

"The turn off should be right around here, to the left," I said, glancing over the map sprawled on the dashboard and my lap yet again.

Suddenly my husband was cursing as the car started spinning. The only thing that kept me from crashing through the windshield as we plowed into the snow bank was my seatbelt.

The car spluttered and stalled out.

My chest heaving and sore where the belt had tightened abruptly, I turned to assess him. His fists were white knuckled as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. I could see a light sheen of sweat on his forehead making the tips of his short blond hair damp. I couldn't place the expression on his face as he slowly scanned out the windows. Confusion? Fear?

What I could tell was that he seemed to be okay. With that realization, the adrenaline coursing through me shifted to anger.

"What the hell, Emmett?" I shrieked at him.

His head turned towards me, his eyes wide and almost panicky. "Did you see it?" he said barely above a whisper.

"See what, Em? There's nothing but white out there! I thought this country was supposed to be green," I groused.

He blinked heavily, once, and swallowed thickly as his eyes darted around again. "I think it was a deer…or something. But I'm not positive. It was, um, see through…"

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow at him. _Did he hit his head?_ "Again I say, what the hell? Are you telling me that you just plowed us into a snow bank because you swerved to avoid a ghost deer?" I growled disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I…I'm not sure…" he whispered as he looked at me.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head roughly against the seat. Were we doomed to forever have bad Christmas experiences? Two years ago, after we'd been together for six months, we'd gone to spend the holiday with his family. They hadn't taken the news of our coming out well and the days had been tense. The same thing happened last year when we tried to spend the holiday with my family, again attempting to come out to family in the hopes that we would find acceptance and support. Instead, my father had kicked us out. In an impulsive "fuck them all" move, we'd gone to the airport, booked tickets to Connecticut and spent New Year's as newlyweds.

With another Christmas and our first anniversary upon us, we'd decided to go all out and rent a cottage in England, a place we'd both wanted to visit as long as we could remember. Yet, here we were, in a blizzard, the nose of our rental car buried in snow and for all intents and purposes…lost. _Bloody brilliant._

I sighed deeply and looked over at my love. He hadn't done this on purpose so I really had no right to be angry. I leaned across the console, working one of his hands free so I could thread my fingers through his.

"Em…" I said softly before leaning in to brush my lips across his. He sighed into the kiss and we let the moment take us over as our tongues caressed and teased. I eventually pulled back with a smile.

"Well, that warmed me up," I said cheekily and he nodded as he flashed his dimples at me. "Okay, I know we are close to the cottage. Maybe we should get out and take a look around?"

He was hesitant as he once again looked out through the window. "Sure, if you think that's best?"

"Well, we can't just stay here…we'll freeze!" I laughed as I grabbed our coats from the back seat. I handed his to him as I shrugged my own on.

We exited the car and moved next to each other as we looked around, trying to orient ourselves. The car was facing the opposite direction from what we had been driving so we moved around it, to position ourselves on the left side of the 'road', not that we could see the road for all the snow.

It was so very quiet. Even in our predicament, I could appreciate the beauty around us. The trees were tall and white, sparkly in the moonlight. Gripping his hand in mine, we took a few tentative steps back to where the car had started to spin out after he'd braked. What we saw made us both freeze.

There were no tracks, apart from the tire tracks, in the road. However, on the edge, leading away from the road we were looking at a series of small footprints. There were about ten of them before the snow became smooth and untouched once again.

As we stood there gaping, the snow was slowly filling the prints letting us know that these had to have just been made or they wouldn't be showing.

"Jasper?"

"I don't know, Em…" I answered, looking up towards the trees like I would see whoever had left the prints hanging there from a branch or something.

"Jay…look!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed excitedly, pointing ahead of us.

Up ahead, I could make out a flickering light in a window. I didn't know if this was the cottage we'd rented, but it was shelter. Tugging on his hand, we started running towards the small house. If not for the light shining through the glass, we never would have seen it, camouflaged as it was. The roof was covered in snow and the exterior was white…allowing it to blend into the surrounding trees effortlessly.

We mounted the steps quickly and knocked on the door as we stomped our feet, freeing our shoes of the snow. After a minute, it swung open and warmth trickled out. We glanced at each other, unsure suddenly whether or not we should walk in as there didn't seem to be anybody there.

A howling in the distance made our decision for us and we rushed inside, slamming the door behind us.

A welcoming fire was crackling in the fireplace in the corner of the small living area. Two overstuffed chairs faced the fire with a small table between them. A tray sat on the table with steaming mugs of something and a teapot. Looking closer, I noticed there was also a plate with little sandwiches piled up on it.

"Oh thank god! I'm starving!" Emmett said cheerily as he reached forward to grab one of the sandwiches.

"EM!" I shouted. "Where are your manners?" I scolded. Properly abashed, he put the sandwich back down with a look of longing.

"It's quite alright. Please, help yourselves," came a soft sweet voice from one of the chairs.

It startled me momentarily, but I quickly recovered. "Sorry to barge in on you miss. We got lodged in a snow bank out on the road and I'm afraid this is the only house we saw. I'm Jasper and this is…"

"Emmett. Welcome to Weasley Cottage gentlemen, I've been expecting you," she said, cutting me off as she rose and turned to face us. Her skin was creamy, her face framed by long straight red hair. She had a natural beauty to her that couldn't be ignored.

She smirked as I appraised her appearance in my head, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. Stepping forward, she offered her hand to me first, then Emmett. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I came out to set the cottage up for your visit, but I'm afraid I'm going to have stay with you until the storm passes."

"Of course ma'am, thank you," I said, rubbing my hand where it still tingled from her touch. I noticed Emmett was doing the same.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude on your holiday," she asked, her startling blue eyes locking on mine.

Emmett cleared his throat and nudged my shoulder. "We're not heathens Ms. Weasley. We wouldn't dream of sending you out into that mess for the sake of our privacy," he said politely. This was the man I'd fallen in love with.

"Well thank you boys…and please, call me Ginny. Um, as I said, please help yourselves to the cocoa and sandwiches," she gestured to the tray and we both grabbed a mug and a sandwich.

We both ate our sandwich in two bites and then took a pull of the best hot cocoa I'd ever tasted. "Wow, this is amazing," I nodded at her.

Her cheeks flushed. "There's only one bedroom, but the sofa makes out into a bed and there is some extra bedding in the closet that we could make a pallet by the fire with…"

As she spoke, her voice gentle and lilting, I realized I was suddenly very tired. "Well, Em and I can share the couch. You can have the bedroom," I offered, trying to be a gentleman.

"You don't want separate beds?" she asked before her eyes widened in realization, then darkened, a look of lust transforming her face. _Well, that's a first. Haven't had anyone get turned on when they found out about us before._

Emmett and I both shook our heads, mischievous grins spreading on our faces.

"Please, take the bedroom…I promise I'll be fine out here…" she grinned knowingly at us.

Emmett yawned and stretched. "If you're sure?"

"Absolutely. Go on you two. I'm sure you're tired after your day of traveling. Take the tray with you and I'll see you boys later," she said with a wink.

I grabbed the tray and after Ginny pointed out the bedroom door, followed Em into the room. There was a large California King bed in the center of the room, laden with heavy quilts. I set the tray down on the dresser to my right and grabbed another sandwich as Em did the same. We finished off our mugs of cocoa and then stripped down to our Calvins before crawling into the fluffy bed.

I desperately wanted to make love with him, but as the warmth of the bed settled around us, we both quickly drifted off.

Sometime later I awoke with a start. Emmett was snoring softly next to me. I wasn't sure what had woken me as I strained to listen for any alarming sounds. It was nothing but quiet. Unsettled, I laid back down, snuggling into Emmett's side when I heard a creak.

_You're being silly…you're in an old cottage in the woods, of course there are going to be noises…_

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss however. I slipped out of bed, noticing the tray was gone from the dresser and walked to the door, resting my ear against it. I thought I heard whispering and pulled back. Nobody else was here so I didn't know who Ginny could be talking to out there. When I heard a distinct 'pop' noise, I opened the door and walked out to the living room.

The couch was still a couch, but there were some blankets in front of the fire. I also noticed that there was now a beautiful Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room by the window that overlooked the front yard. Curious, I stepped closer, inspecting the ornaments.

They were intricately decorated and seemed to be…alive. The detailed scenes were in motion on the ornaments. Carolers strolling down a street. A gentle snowfall. A small boy unwrapping a gift and clapping.

I shook my head and looked away, convinced that I must be dreaming. I shivered in the cool air by the window and thought that I could use another cup of the soothing cocoa. To my surprise, a steaming cup appeared on the window ledge, the steam fogging up the glass.

_Definitely dreaming_ I thought as I lifted the cup to my lips and enjoyed the creamy chocolate drink while I gazed out the window. I was mesmerized by the almost feathery appearance of the tree limbs as they swayed under the weight of the snow gathering on them. Movements out of the corner of my eye made me turn away from the trees and focus on the center of the yard.

"Well, I'll be…" I murmured as I stared at the wispy doe that was prancing around the yard.

"You'll be what?" Em's voice was groggy and heavy with sleep as his arms slid around my waist from behind and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Why'd you leave me alone in that big bed?"

_Okay, so I am awake…_

I turned and kissed his cheek before looking back out the window. "Emmett, is that what you saw on the road?" I asked as I pointed outside.

He lifted his head and stretched his neck forward, his eyes bugging. "Yes! I knew I wasn't crazy!" he laughed loudly.

At the sound, the doe stopped and met our gaze through the glass. I was confused when I saw familiar blue eyes staring back at us.

I set the mug down and watched as it disappeared, only the fog on the glass proving it was there.

"What the…" Emmett choked.

"Something weird is going on Emmett. Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me as I led him out the front door and into the yard.

"Jasper! We're only in our skivvies…we're gonna freeze our balls off man!" whined Emmett.

The air filled with the sound of giggling as we frantically looked around for the doe. She was nowhere to be seen. We cautiously moved forward as I noted that somehow I wasn't cold at all.

I dropped Emmett's hand and took a few steps to the left as he moved to the right.

"Hey Jay…you cold at all?" he asked. I shook my head as the giggle floated around us again. "What the hell's going on?"

"Not sure…" I whispered, holding still as my eyes scanned the trees.

"Ginny? What are you doing out here in the cold sweetie?" I snapped my head over to Emmett and then followed his gaze. Sure enough, there she was, stepping out of the trees. She was only wearing a pair of tiny white panties, her hands crossed over her breasts.

"I wanted to play," she giggled and my dick started throbbing. I turned back to Emmett and noticed that he was adjusting himself. _At least it's not just me…_

"Do you want to play boys?" she purred.

I looked back to her, feeling a pull towards her. As my feet started to move without my consent, a snowball knocked me upside the head, followed by a loud guffaw.

I spun around and Emmett was bent over, laughing as he was scooping up some more snow.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" I laughed as I bent down to make my own snowball, expecting my hands to start stinging from the cold but finding that they stayed warm as I worked the snow. I stood and threw it at Emmett who tried to dodge it, but the ball followed him until it splattered against his chest.

With a look of shock, Emmett glanced down at his chest and then at the ball in his hand. I could see him trying to piece together what was happening before he launched the snowball at me, intentionally throwing it to my right. Instead of sailing past me, it came to a halt right next to me and hung, suspended in the air, before lurching forward and smacking me in the face.

The yard filled with the tinkling sound of Ginny's laughter, bringing our attention back to her. I looked at Emmett, who nodded at me and together we both started running towards her. It took her a second before she realized we were going to tackle her before she threw her hands in the air and turned to run.

We were almost to her when she changed into the doe and bounded away, leaving us standing there gobsmacked.

"Did she…" Emmett started.

"Yeah…" was all I could answer.

"Are we awake?" he stage whispered to me.

Our answer came when we were both pelted from behind with snowballs. Spinning, we saw her standing with her hands on her hips, her breasts brazenly on display. Once again my dick reacted and I was confused as well as a little ashamed. I'd never physically reacted to a woman like this before…and I was a married man!

But, I had to know. "Emmett, is she making you hard too?" I murmured under my breath. His eyes roamed down to the obvious bulge in my underwear and he licked his lips as he turned his hips to show me the even more prominent bulge in his underwear, the head of his dick peeking out the top of his waistband.

"So boys, do you want to play?" she asked again, her fingers hooked under the sides of her panties. _Was she? Did she want to have sex with us?_

"Yes Jasper…that's what I want," she answered my silent question.

Poor Em looked as discombobulated as I felt. "Darlin', by play, I think she means…intimately. It's your call…" I said, putting the decision in his hands, though I was leaning towards this all being a dream again, especially given this latest turn of events.

He shrugged. "Why not Jay, it's probably a dream anyways," he smiled, his dimples deepening as he voiced my thoughts.

As one, we turned towards her again. With each step we took, she shimmied her panties further down until we were right in front of her and she stepped out of them, leaving herself completely bare.

"You're gonna have to give us some guidance here darlin', we've never been with a woman," I stated.

"Just do what feels natural," she said, reaching for one of our hands each and placing them on her breasts.

She was soft and pliant under my large palm and I was amazed at the way her nipple hardened and grew under my touch…almost like a tiny dick. Dick I could do. I leaned forward and captured it in my mouth as Em followed my lead. Together we licked and sucked on her until she cried out and crumpled in our arms.

We gently lowered her down, laying her back in the snow. That unknown tugging was guiding my head between her thighs where I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I hesitated, not sure what she was going to taste like, feel like.

"Please Jasper," she breathed out and I lowered my face, letting my tongue inch out to lick her. I moaned loudly at her taste…pumpkin pie. I was suddenly a starving man and couldn't get enough as I went to town, licking, lapping and sucking on her.

I heard a grunt and looked up from my feast. Emmett had lost his underwear and was kneeling above her face, guiding his erection between her eager lips. I should have felt jealous, but I didn't. The sight was too fucking beautiful.

A tug on my hair redirected me back to her sweetness. It only took a few more licks and a suck on her little nub before I was doused in hot spray, pulsing out of her.

I stood up and ripped my own underwear off before I knelt between her thighs again, taking my dick in hand as Emmett watched me hungrily. I lined myself up and plunged into her sharply, hissing at how tight and wet she was.

I pulled out completely and stood up, moving forward to slide my juicy dick between Emmett's lips. He greedily swallowed me down, keeping suction on me as I pumped in and out of his mouth. When I was sure he had cleaned my dick thoroughly, I withdrew with a pop and moved back to sink into her warmth again.

Emmett was licking his lips, his eyes closed with his head thrown back, mumbling 'pumpkin pie' as he picked up his pace in her mouth.

I could see the way his muscles were clenching and knew he was getting close. I wasn't quite there yet and didn't want him going before me.

"Stop Em," I croaked out as I started thrusting with more force. He looked at me, his eyes dazed, but withdrew from her mouth, dropping to sit on his heels as he reached for her breasts and started kneading them as he watched my dick disappear and reappear.

"Is this a dream Ginny?" he asked.

She groaned as I went particularly deep, hitting something inside her, as she shook her head and panted out, "No, but you are in the land of witches and wizards…" She cut herself off by turning her head to suck his length back into her mouth.

I didn't have time to think what she meant as my balls tightened and an electrical current started running through my body. I reached out for Emmett, his fingers threading through mine as we held onto each other and pounded into her.

Together we screamed out our orgasms as we emptied into her, collapsing against each other as she vanished once again, a contented sigh followed by a giggle permeating the air.

The air started becoming chilly with her disappearance. I moved closer to Emmett, huddling against him as I started shivering. "Inside," I chattered.

Together we ran back to the cottage where we found another tray of food and hot drinks waiting for us, along with a note.

_Emmett and Jasper,_

_Thank you for your kindness in not turning me out into the elements and for 'playing' with me. Enjoy your holiday in our enchanted cottage. Anything you need, you have only to ask for it and the house elves will see to it._

_Happy Christmas and Blessed Be,_

_Ginny_


End file.
